


Got in a fight (Got your care)

by MoraMew



Series: A crow, a shark, and a puppy [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, kyoutani patching tanaka up after he comes home from a bar fight, mentions of a bar fight, soft affection, uh i don't really know what to tag it honestly but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: “Dumb crow,” Kyoutani mumbles. “Shoulda done it without getting hurt so much. She’s gonna be upset.”(Tanaka got into a bar fight and slinks back home to his partners)





	Got in a fight (Got your care)

**Author's Note:**

> mmmm just some soft tanakyouyachi. It's the new ot3, lads. [souliebird](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Souliebird/pseuds/Souliebird) and i have been talking about them and i couldn't resist writing a small something for the new faves.

He fucked up. Yachi’s going to be so worried and so _disappointed_.  
  
Tanaka winces at both the thought and the throbbing pain radiating throughout his skull. He’s pretty sure his cheek is bruised already and he could almost swear that one of his teeth is a little loose.  
  
Fucking bastard just had to get in that sneaky right hook.  
  
Tanaka scowls and touches at his cheek while walking up the stairs to his apartment. It’s tender and it makes him wince again but the pain will fade away, he knows.  
  
He’s just more bothered by the fact that Yachi is going to be upset.  
  
Guilt flashes through him and he groans as he steps onto his landing, reluctant to head into the apartment. It’s past midnight and he’s sure that she’s asleep but she’s such a _light_ sleeper and, shit, this _sucks_. This sucks so much.  
  
At least he won, Tanaka reasons as he unlocks the apartment door. That counts for something, right? And it wasn’t like he was fighting just for the hell of it- that guy was being a dick to those girls. He had a _reason_ to brawl.  
  
Yachi is still going to be upset.  
  
Tanaka groans again- quieter this time- and steps into the apartment, closes the door behind him and locks it. There’s the sound of the tv and, when he looks into the living room, Kyoutani is laid out on the couch and scrolling on his phone. He doesn’t look over until Tanaka toes off his shoes and tosses his coat toward the rack and then Kyoutani just blinks and grumbles a “hey.”  
  
It’s probably too dark for him to see any of Tanaka’s scrapes and he’s glad for that, just a bit. Kyoutani isn’t going to get upset like Yachi but he’s still not quite ready for either of them to know.  
  
“Where’s Yacchan?” Tanaka asks, rubbing at the back of his neck and glancing around the living room.  
  
“Bed,” Kyoutani all but grunts out.  
  
Good. He can wait to break her heart later then.  
  
“I’m gonna get a beer,” Tanaka tells Kyoutani with a sigh, stretching his arms over his head and hiding a wince with a yawn. “Want one?”  
  
There’s a hum in response and Tanaka takes that as a yes, turns to head into the kitchen and tries to keep his shoulders from hunching as he scowls at the pulse of pain that radiates through his hip when he walks.  
  
Getting pushed into the corner of the bar was _not_ fun.  
  
The bruise might end up looking rad though, maybe.  
  
There might be a small smirk on his face at the thought when he walks into the kitchen. It quickly fades, though, when he sees the little plate of melonpan resting on the counter. The notecard by it claims that it’s for him and guilt creeps back into Tanaka as he eyes the little hearts and stars doodled around his name.  
  
Ah, shit. What did he do to deserve Yachi?  
  
Tanaka groans and scrubs at his face with his hands, hisses out a sharp breath when his palms press too hard against his tender cheek. There’s not going to be any hiding it from her but maybe he can figure out some way to apologize before she finds out?  
  
...probably not.  
  
He huffs and walks to the fridge to grab the beers, almost drops the fucking things when he turns around to find Kyoutani standing in the kitchen doorway and frowning.  
  
He hadn’t even heard him. His boyfriend is like a ninja in how quiet he moves sometimes.  
  
Tanaka holds a beer bottle up in offering but Kyoutani just frowns a tiny bit more and crosses his arms over his chest.  
  
Ah, hell. Kyoutani’s not mad, is he? He can’t be- not after he broke that fucker’s wrist the last time _he_ got into a fight. But, still, that’s not just his resting bitch face. Is he annoyed because Yachi will be upset?  
  
Tanaka opens his mouth to say something but Kyoutani just takes a step out of the kitchen and points down the hallway with a look that leaves no room for argument. Kyoutani leaves before Tanaka can so much as smile guiltily and Tanaka groans before following after him.  
  
Luckily, it’s not the bedroom Kyoutani wants him to go to.  
  
Tanaka follows him into the bathroom, beer bottles in hand, and hops onto the counter once Kyoutani jerks his head toward it. Another jerk has Tanaka reluctantly taking off his shirt and he bites his inner cheek when Kyoutani huffs at the scrape Tanaka got on his chest when the bouncer tossed his ass out onto the pavement.  
  
At least he didn’t get banned- the owner is sweet on Saeko and Kyoutani might actually get pissed if they weren’t able to go to their favorite bar.  
  
There aren’t any words between them as Kyoutani pulls out their little first aid kit from underneath the sink. If Kyoutani wasn’t so quiet in the first place, Tanaka might be worried over it. But, Kyoutani _is_ quiet and Tanaka knows that he would tell him straight out if he was angry or disappointed in him.  
  
Kyoutani’s good like that. No guessing games with him.  
  
The scrape gets taken care of first. Kyoutani’s not gentle with him but he’s not rough with him either and Tanaka is able to hold back any winces pretty well enough, he thinks. His arms come next and Tanaka watches Kyoutani smear antiseptic on his cuts in between sips of beer.  
  
Kyoutani’s nails are chipped, Tanaka notices. The black polish is cracked and needs a new coat. His own do too, Tanaka realizes when he checks his nails.  
  
Ah, he’ll have to ask Yachi to paint them again. Maybe that will soften the blow of the fight?  
  
Tanaka hums and takes another sip of his beer, idly studies his boyfriend as Kyoutani carefully places a pastel blue band aid over a scratch. It kind of looks nice, the soft color, against the tan of his skin, the peachy hue of Kyoutani’s fingers.  
  
But maybe that’s just the beer talking. He _did_ manage to get in a few drinks before the fight started.  
  
Tanaka licks his lips and Kyoutani switches arms, slapping on bandaids where they need to go. It stings when Kyoutani moves onto cleaning his skinned knuckles but Tanaka ignore that in favor of running his gaze over Kyoutani’s bowed head.  
  
His roots are showing, just a tiny bit. Kyoutani probably needs a cut soon and Tanaka’s sure that he needs a shave. They could do each other the next time they both have a day off.  
  
Do each other and _do_ each other.  
  
Tanaka grins to himself and muffles a snicker, quickly slaps on a sheepish expression when Kyoutani glances up. Kyoutani just blinks at him, face blank except for his tiny frown, and goes back to cleaning his knuckles for him.  
  
Maybe Tanaka should focus more on how to explain his wounds to Yachi instead of getting laid.  
  
Though, the thought is very, very nice.  
  
It takes a few moments but then Kyoutani straightens and his attention focuses onto the bruise blossoming on Tanaka’s face. There’s not much they can do about it, he knows, and Kyoutani just huffs a little, almost glaring at it before looking at Tanaka with an expectant expression.  
  
“Some dick was botherin’ some girls,” Tanaka mutters in explanation, scowling a bit at the memory.  
  
That’s explanation enough for Kyoutani and the blonde nods, tilting his head to the side after.  
  
“You win?” Kyoutani asks.  
  
There’s a look on his face that clearly says “ _you better have_ ” and Tanaka grins, crooked and a little proud of himself despite his guilt.  
  
“Hell yeah I did,” Tanaka tells him. “That asshole looks a hell of a lot worse.”  
  
Kyoutani huffs again and this time it’s in approval, his shoulders relaxing and a very, very faint smile working its way onto his face. Kyoutani places his hands on Tanaka’s cheeks and tilts his head down, presses a brief kiss to the top of his head.  
  
“Dumb crow,” Kyoutani mumbles. “Shoulda done it without getting hurt so much. She’s gonna be upset.”  
  
The affection in the gesture outweighs Tanaka’s guilt by a fuck ton and Tanaka practically melts from the rare show of care, closes his eyes at the warmth that ripples through him.  
  
Kyoutani isn’t as obvious with his love or as comfortable with showing it as Yachi or Tanaka but, with these little motions and with these little gestures, Tanaka is sure he cares for them just as much as they care about him.  
  
Tanaka takes a deep breath and nods as Kyoutani backs off, opens his eyes and rubs the back of his neck. Kyoutani is already backing out of the room with his beer in hand and Tanaka knows he’s probably going to chill out on the couch again, but, that’s okay. Kyoutani’s still mentally recovering from the family gathering Tanaka dragged him to and he needs his space.  
  
It makes the gesture of patching him up even more meaningful.  
  
Tanaka sighs and it’s a little happy, a little tired. He brushes his teeth- he’s tempted to just crash without doing it but Yachi’s drilled hygiene into the both of them- and grabs his shirt from where it fell onto the floor. He steps out into the hallway and clicks off the bathroom light, calls out a quiet “night” to Kyoutani before heading to the bedroom.  
  
When he sneaks into it, Yachi is sprawled out in the middle of the bed with the covers half kicked off. It lets him see that she’s wearing one of his old band tees, shows off how it’s bunched up over her hip and showing off a bit of those silk panties that Tanaka _loves_.  
  
Tanaka only barely manages to hide his groan and quickly shuts the door behind him to drown out the hallway light.  
  
Off goes his pants and he climbs into the bed as carefully as possible in an effort not to wake her. Yachi stirs though, of course, and Tanaka whispers an apology when she yawns and mumbles something incoherent. She just sighs sleepily at the sound of his voice and cuddles up close to him, nestles into his chest and flops an arm over his waist.  
  
Tanaka huffs silently and grins to himself, holds her close and kisses the top of her hair.  
  
“When did *yawn* you...when did you get home?” Yachi asks in a drowsy mumble, words muffled by how she’s pressed against his chest.  
  
“Little while ago,” Tanaka whispers to her. Yachi hums and he sighs, lets a moment of quiet pass by as he pets over her soft hair. “I got into a fight.”  
  
Yachi stirs and her head tilts back from him. He can’t see her face but he knows she’s frowning at him, sleepy and unhappy with his admission.  
  
“I’m fine,” he tells her, quickly and quietly. “Kyou patched me up and I just got some ugly bruises is all.”  
  
Yachi makes a displeased, worried noise and Tanaka holds her closer, kisses her forehead.  
  
“I wouldn’t have fought if it wasn’t for a good reason,” he mumbles against her. “‘M sorry, though. I know ya don’t like it.”  
  
Yachi huffs this time but she nestles back against him again, her arm tightening a bit around his waist. She kisses at his chest and he takes it as a sign of forgiveness, relaxes and closes his eyes.  
  
“No more fighting,” Yachi whispers. “Or I won’t make you melonpan again.”  
  
It’s meant to be teasing, maybe, and probably to hide her worry. It still chastises him in her gentle sort of way, though, and Tanaka hums, kisses at her hair.  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” he tells her. “Can’t risk that.”  
  
Another huff but this time it’s a little amused. Quiet falls between them and Tanaka holds her close, strokes over her hair and back and shoulders as they both drift close to sleep.  
  
At some point- Tanaka can’t say when with how near to conking out he is- Kyoutani creeps into bed with them. He crawls in behind Yachi and lays close to her, throws his arm over her tiny body so it covers her, brushes his hand against Tanaka. They don’t say anything and Tanaka just smiles drowsily to himself, lets affection wash over him in warm waves.  
  
He loves them. Yachi and Kyoutani- he loves them both more than he thought he ever would. He’s lucky to have them and he knows that. He hopes that they know how much he cares about them.  
  
Maybe one day he’ll find a way to show them how much they mean to him.  
  
Because they mean _so much_ to Tanaka; they really do.  
  
With a happy hum and a warm heart, Tanaka drifts off to sleep sharing a bed with his boyfriend and his girlfriend, his partners, his loves.

**Author's Note:**

> yachi paints tanaka and kyou's nails black for them and that's a headcanon you can pry from my cold, dead hands
> 
> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
